tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy and the Oil Painting
Percy and the Oil Painting is the first (sixth in Australia) episode of the ninth season. Plot The Mayor of Sodor has invited an artist to paint the "Spirit of Sodor". The Fat Controller chooses Percy to collect him and show him around. Percy is curious to know what the "Spirit of Sodor" is and Thomas tells him that it is something special about Sodor. Percy collects the famous artist and takes him to Shen Valley. But, the famous artist dismisses it as being "too green", so Percy takes him to Norramby Beach. Once again, the famous artist is very negative and calls the sand "too yellow". The negativity of the artist makes Percy upset. As they travel around the Island, the famous artist calls the viaduct "too tall", the windmill "too round" and Knapford Station "too busy". This makes Percy very cross and Gordon thinks that the famous artist is very rude. Percy tells the famous artist that everywhere on Sodor is special including people, children, and engines. However, Percy accidentally lets off steam, blowing the famous artist's hat into the air. The famous artist wants to see the Fat Controller immediately, which makes Percy think that he's in trouble. However, the famous artist tells the Fat Controller that he is going to paint a picture of Percy; because he's honest, hard-working, and never afraid to speak his mind - he is the "Spirit of Sodor". That night at Knapford Station, Percy and the other engines see the painting for the first time and Percy is very happy to be the "Spirit of Sodor". Characters * Thomas * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * The Famous Artist * Gordon (does not speak) * James (does not speak) * The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Caroline (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Shen Valley * Norramby Beach * Hoo Valley Viaduct * The Windmill * Knapford Trivia * Stock footage from Too Hot for Thomas is used. * The episode aired before Calling All Engines! was released, so the audience would not have known about the rebuilt Tidmouth Sheds yet. * Starting with this episode, the title cards are read. * This is the first episode narrated by Jon Kabira in Japan as well as the new Japanese voice cast. * This episode marks Jeremiah Jobling's last appearances to date. * In the American narration, the artist has a French accent. * According to production order, this is the sixth episode of the ninth season. Goofs * Throughout the episode, Percy's cabin appears both blocked and unblocked during scenes with his drivers and painter. * Gordon has Henry's whistle sound at the beginning of the episode. * The artist is said to have bags of brushes, but he clearly only has one bag. * Gordon's eyes are very wonky in the first shot of Knapford. * The Mayor is said to pull the cord that unveils the painting, but he is missing in the close-ups. Merchandise * Books - Percy and the Spirit of the Island of Sodor * Magazine Stories - Percy and the Painting In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:PercyandtheOilPaintingtitlecard.png|Title card PercyandtheOilPaintingUSDVDtitlecard.png|US DVD title card PercyandtheOilPaintingUKDVDtitlecard.png|UK DVD title card File:PercyundderGeistVonSodorGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:PercyandtheOilPaintingKoreantitlecard.png|Korean title card File:PercyAndTheOilPainting1.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting2.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting3.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting4.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting5.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting6.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting7.png|Gordon, Thomas, Percy and the Fat Controller File:PercyAndTheOilPainting8.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting9.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting10.png|Percy File:PercyAndTheOilPainting11.png|Thomas and Gordon File:PercyAndTheOilPainting12.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting13.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting14.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting15.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting16.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting17.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting18.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting19.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting20.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting21.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting22.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting23.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting24.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting25.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting26.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting27.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting28.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting29.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting30.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting31.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting32.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting33.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting34.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting35.png File:TooHotForThomas5.png|Stock footage File:PercyAndTheOilPainting36.png|A donkey ride File:PercyAndTheOilPainting37.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting38.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting39.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting40.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting41.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting42.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting43.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting44.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting45.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting46.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting47.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting48.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting49.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting50.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting51.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting52.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting53.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting54.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting55.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting56.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting57.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting58.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting59.png|Gordon thinks the artist is very rude. File:PercyAndTheOilPainting60.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting61.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting62.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting63.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting64.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting65.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting66.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting67.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting68.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting69.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting70.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting71.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting72.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting73.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting74.png|James, Gordon, Henry, Thomas and Percy at Knapford File:PercyAndTheOilPainting76.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting77.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting78.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting79.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting84.png|Deleted scene File:PercyandtheOilPainting80.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting81.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting82.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting83.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting1.jpg File:PercyandtheOilPainting2.jpg File:PercyandtheOilPainting85.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting86.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting87.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting89.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting4.jpg File:PercyandtheOldPainting23.jpg File:PercyandtheSpiritoftheIslandofSodor.png|Book Episode File:Percy and the Oil Painting-British Narration File:Percy and the Oil Painting-American Narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes